Love Sucks!
by katygoshwack
Summary: A modern day Lily Evans is a pessimist. She is pretty content with her single status and her hate for relationships.But everything tumbles down when he walks in...
1. Chapter 1

They say love happens to those who believe.I did. At some point in my life i actually did. There were days when i thought i would meet my soulmate , the love of my life, my prince...

Yeah right!

I realized after a couple of heartbreaks that love is not my cup of tea at all. I mean what if some people are not destined for love?May be we have better things to do. Maybe our objective isnt exactly to get our hearts broken by some mean well who cares? I have a wonderful life. I love being single. And i have the most amazing best friend. Jenna and me hve been friends for three years now. Both of us became bestfriends when we realized we like the bands the same kind of boys and shared the same thinking. But you know what we shared the most? Our bad luck when it came to love!Coincidentally we always fell for guys at the same time and got our hearts broken at the bloody same ? Not so much.

So every time we got hurt, we turned to eachother for comfort. We laugh at how stupid we really are when it comes to boys. You know it's really comforting when your best friend calls your ex a jackass. It makes us feel important. More important than the boy who broke our is why i love Jenna..

But like every story, just when things seem normal and your happy some thing happens... Something terrible...

You fall for a guy!

CHAPTER 1

"As little girls, we are always told about true love. Every fairly tale is based on finding the one. But what is never mentioned is that we dont live in a fairy tale. We are no cindrella or snow white. So there probably is no Prince Charming either. When your young you'd believe anything. Like for example "You're perfect. You hve no flaws". I mean seriously? As we grow up we see our prince in every guy we meet. But then does prince Charming dump snow white for a beautiful blonde version of her? I dont think so."

"Wow. That is amazing material. i'm sure our blog's going to be awesome". said Jenna with a wide smile spread over her face.

"You really think so?"i replied looking at the screen of my computer.

You see we were talking about our blog "love sucks".After a bunch of bad realtionships both of us chose to warn other girls like us to beware of the kind of boys who broke our hearts.

"Uh HUH" said jenna intrupting my thoughts.

After high school, me n jenna got into the same college and we decided to live together.

"Maybe we are being a little cynical?"i asked still jabbing a few things on my computer.

"Are you crazy? It's perfect. i couldnt have put it in a better way." she responded happily. I could see that she seemed a bit more excited than usual.

"Jenna? do you want to say something?" i say cocking up a brow

"Umm no... Maybe...I dunno" was her answer.

"Okay..I've had enough. So you'd better start speaking now." i said in a disturbed tone.

"Lily you remember James dont you?"

"The OMFG Hot senior? What about him?"

"I think we are friends now. He's so cute and adorable... and"

" Jenna. You have to stop acting like a love sick puppy."

"Lils? Promise you wont be mad?"

"What did you do Jenna?"

" I asked him to add u as a friend on facebook."

"Oh thats all? No its cool!" i smiled.

"okay i'm off to bed then. I'm sure u'll be writing for a while now. Night!" said Jenna

"Night!" i replied

After writing for almost an hour i decided to entertain myself. I logged on to my facebook.

And there it was. A friend request from James. i checked to see if i was still breathing. I took a deep breath and hit accept.

Wow. He's online!.Who's up so late?

You see. it doesnt happen to me often. Cute popular guys dont notice me at all. Jenna on the other hand they did. I mean can you blame them? She's hot, lean, smart, has a perfect set of teeth, flirtatious and amazing Black hair that almost always fall perfectly . And i'm just the opposite. Average, Average and bloody Average. Not that i mind being Average. It makes me feel normal

"hey" i finally type in.

"hi!" says James

" How have you been?"Lame i know. but i cant say much now can i?

"Good. Wat about you?"umm wat else did u expect? i love u?

"Great" And that was the last thing i said to him that night.

"Thats all?That's all u can say to a hot guy? Lils you are lame!" Jenna said during breakfast next morning.

"YES! For the LAST time. Thats what I said. I Should've asked him to marry me...Perhaps that would've made you happy?" I retorted sarcastically.

"May be you should've!" she said probably offended by what i said

All i could think of was sticking my tongue out like a five year old. N thats exactly what i did. And it worked. She laughed really hard.

" So you have a date tonight with what's his name?"i manage to divert the topic at last

"Ryan" she corrected politely

"Yes Ryan. Tell me u dont love him." i asked

" i think i do Lils. he's just not like the other guys I've met. he's really sweet and adorable. he's nothing like Shane."

Shane was Jenna's Ex.. A total Jackass.

" Good that he's not like then again dont u think youre going too we've been through this before. You Barely know the guy. You cant possibly be in love with him."

" But i am.. and i'm sure nothing's going to go wrong"

Oh boy! but it did!

i had never seen Jenna so depressed over a guy. It broke my heart. I didnt know how i could possibly help her get out of this one.

Well but she surprised me by moving on. So i managed to ask about wat had happened.

She said and i'm paraphrasing here " He has a girlfriend! He says he loves her! And he wont leave her! He said he loved me. Why did he do this? why do i do this to myself?" she finally let out a tear

I pulled her in for a hug. Why? Why does love have to be so complicated?We were just a bunch of eighteen year olds. Why would you break somebody's heart n render it un repairable? It's not fair!

I pondered over this for a while. Jenna had gone out to meet her friends. So i decided to forget about it and go somewhere to calm myself.

Half an hour later. i realize that everyone of my friends is busy. So i decided to go alone anyway.

I go to a cafe 5 blocks from home. I pushed the door open and sat down at my regular place. The place smelled of freshly brewed coffee and cream. The walls were'nt painted. It sorta gave it an ancient look. I liked this place for a reason. it was like home to me. Everytime i needed to think or get out of something, i came here.

"Hey Lily" came a voice and i looked up. It was Stella the beautiful round faced blonde. She was really sweet.

" Hi Stella" i said managing to smile. But she was smarter than that

"One of those days. eh? Should i bring you the usual?" she said giving me a sympathetic pat.

" Yeah The usuals" I said

Classic rock songs were being played in the cafe. So i closed my eyes n listened to the music while waiting for my decaf latte and blueberry muffin.

Suddenly a voice made me jump and open my eyes. I wasnt paying attention to wat it said but i kinda sketched it to be a hey. I flung my eyes open and there he was. Looking like a dream or a fantasy. i was dumbfound for a while.

" Hey James!" i say still shocked about it being James.

"Hey Lily!" He said slowly like he was making sure i grasped every word he said. Gosh he must think i'm crazy!

"May i sit with you? unless ofcourse you're waiting for someone?" he continued

"Oh no!" i said calmly. "Please have a seat"

He smiled and he sat down. Okay the important thing is to stay calm! So what if he's a senior. he's still a boy and boys r jackasses. I told myself. Phew! this wasnt going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After a few seconds of silence i finally muttered

" So here for the spring break are you?" Duh! Obvious!

"Yep. So u live here?" he questioned.

"Yes. With my best friend Jenna"

"Oh she's hot" He said

Okay now what? i Thought to myself. Luckily Stella walked in with our thank god! i've never been so glad to see her.

" So u enjoy rock?" he examined.

I took a sip of my coffee and said "Yes as a matter of fact i do. Why, dont you?"

"No. I like metal's my poison" He said

Really? He didnt seem like some one who'd like metal.

Everyone has those times when you say things without thinking. This was one of those times.

"So I didnt know you flirt?" i said. Making it obvious that you n your friend talk about a guy is so not cool!

he smirked and said " Do I?"

"Um I think so!"

"Maybe I did..."

"Doesnt your girlfriend mind?"

" I dont have one as of now. But if I did, I'm sure she wouldnt give a damn"

"Oh very well..."

"So would your boyfriend mind?"

"I'm single. But if I were to, i'm sure he would" i concluded taking a sip of my coffee

"I find it exceptionally hard to believe that you r single." i said.

"Why? Look i've been through alot of bad relationships. I'm just not ready for another one." he replied.

So he had been hurt! i analysed.. Wow who could hurt HIM?

"Wow... You dont want to give things a chance because u've been hurt? Typical" i said. i know it sounded rude. But i was being honest

"Yeah well You can say that" he replied.

"" I was so faking a smile.

That's when my phone started to ring. The caller Id said Jenna. I answerd the call. she sounded depressed. i told her i'd be home ASAP.

"I have to go. Nice meeting you James!."

"Oh! Alright! Can i have your number"he said.. I'm so not giving him my number..

I gave it to him. I didnt want to sound rude.I headed home, unlocked the door and found Jenna sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He Irritates me He makes me want to Hate him..He drives me crazy and yet i'm still in love with him." she said.

"Ryan Again? Jenna that guy is an idiot. He's just going to hurt you all over again! Dont do this!" i said in a distraught tone.

"I'm not...You're right.. He's nothing but trouble! But i'm still attracted to him"

" Stupid godforsaken ATTRACTION" I said

"Yeah. It is. But I have to do something about this. You have to help me. I cant let him know i still like him"

"Fine then act cool. Dont give a damn and most importantly act bitchy and estranged" I replied.

"Got it"She said with a grin."I'm going to show him that i dont care. Infact i'm going for a party with him and Sirius tomorrow.I'll look super hot and act totally flirt with a few guys ought to show him. So i'm going to sleep now. I have to look my best ! Love you!"

"Night!" i said grinning back.

I was tired. So i decided to call it quits for the day. But the coffee was acting up.I figured i wont be sleeping for a while so i switched on my computer and logged in on facebook. And yet again James was online.

"Hey. Sorry about today. I should'nt have left in such a rush."i typed in

"No.I'm sure something important must've come up" he replied

Aww he so sweet I sighed.

Okay! Wat the heck? I cant think he's sweet..No..No... That's impossible...

"You know back in highschool i thought you were cute"Uh oh wat did i do? I told him he was cute! What was i thinking?

"Back then? Not anymore?" he questioned

"Even if i did, it wouldnt matter." i said

"Wouldnt it?"

"Would it?"

"Yeah?" was all he said.

"Okay then i still think your cute!"i said

"Now that was sweet of you." he replied

"Its getting late. i'd better get going?" i asked

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." he answered

and thats the last of it.I went to sleep and woke up kinda early.

Since it was a weekend i decided to laze around for a while But my phone rang again and this time the caller Id screamed

"JAMES"

Oh damn... what am i going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

I nervously answered the call. His husky voice made me melt! It wasn't fair.

"Hey" I responded

"Hey, I was thinking if it was alright that is, Do u want to meet up tonight?" he said

I couldn't breathe! Was James Potter asking ME LILY EVANS on a date?OMG!

STAY CALM! I instructed myself.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Where do we meet up?"

A few hours later and after completely going through my closet I chose my LBD and Christian Louboutin pumps.

I look really nice. I mean it! I had the right amount of make up on and the dress was bloody sexy!

I walked into my living room and posed for Jenna. She smirked and winked at me giving me a sure sign of 'HOT'.

He was running late! It was pissing me off!

Finally half hour later he arrived at the pub. I tried to look pissed, but he looked so fine! How could anyone be mad at him?

He surprised me by putting his arm around my waist. I've got to tell you, it felt good!

"Hey" I said... I could feel my cheeks flush.

"You look amazing" he replied with a wink.

He sat me down at the quietest place in the pub. I didn't think we'd get a table to be honest. The crowd was mental in this place!

I scanned the room and gagged at a couple with their tongues stuck in the others throat. I rolled my eyes. He followed my gaze.

"Not a big fan of mush?"He seemed confused.

"Nope!It kind of wears me out. You into all this?" I enquired

"Nah! Same story!"

"The whole finding your soul mate, the one bullshit….."

"Oh yeah! And the theory of there ever being a happy ever after"

"I didn't think you of all people would be a pessimist!"I said

"Well as you grow up, you just realize things like THIS" he said spitting the word this like it was a sin.

"At least we have one thing in common now" I said with a smirk

"Most girls aren't meant to be pessimists "he stated

"Well then you haven't met a lot of girls!" I said cocking up a brow

"But girls like you play hard to get. It's easier to land a girl who believes in love"

"Well that's just plain masochistic behavior"

"So? It is."

"It's wrong!" I could sense the frustration in my tone.

"Well nobody ever said you had to play by a rule book. And precisely I don't date these girls! I just fool around!" he behaved defensive.

"If this is one out of your casual fooling around instances, I'd better leave!" I said rudely

"Don't give yourself that much credit! I don't find you attractive!"

"Well trust me, you may be good-looking but you sure are a jackass!"

"Yeah right! And you sure are an effing bitch!"

"Very well then. You should go find you a bimbo and have fun" I said before standing up and walking out on him.

I had just walked out of the bar when he called out for me. I turned around wanting to say mean things to him. But his face was inches away from mine.

I gulped nervously. Surely he wasn't going to hit a girl! Right?

He took me by surprise when he pulled my face closer and pressed his lips against mine.

I was just shell shocked to reciprocate. It just lasted a few seconds before he pushed himself away.

"I thought u didn't find me attractive?" I questioned still shocked by what had happened.

"I'm a bloody good liar! And you are bloody hot! I don't see how I couldn't be attracted to you." He replied still maintaining a distance.

"But wasn't I an effing bitch?"

"I love effing bitches!"He said

I was laughing. I couldn't believe it. He called me a bitch and I was laughing. All I knew was that I was relieved that he was still around.

So I did what I thought was right. I walked towards him stood on my tip toes took a deep breath and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist locking me in his strong grip. He gently kissed me at first. It felt like a long sweet and mellow song. He then pulled me close, I could feel him breathing. My body quaked at the closeness. And yet he overpowered all my desires of pushing him away. It then became coarse I could feel my lips going numb. I felt his tongue trace mine and all I could think of was how good he tasted. We kissed for a few more minutes. He had had successfully knocked all of my senses out. And then it was over. He slowly pulled himself away.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He was smiling.

His eyes bore into my very soul. He pulled me towards him and whispered

"Can we go in now? I know things got pretty rough in there but I think after what happened now we'd be good for the rest of the night"

I nodded and followed him in.

We stopped at the bar for a drink and that's where I saw them. Aaron and Tess were here!

Uh-OH! I have to leave they can't see me here. But they did see me. They saw him too as he leaned to give me a peck. Oh shoot!

I'm so dead!


End file.
